Vacation
by Asiramx
Summary: Viceroy leaves temporarily from his Job At Mcfist Industries, How long will it take before Mcfist goes begging for Viceroy to come back?


See What Writers block does to me? X3

Also more Damsel in Distress is on the way. :3

* * *

Year after Year the Ninja always manages to evade capture, with each passing year The Sorcerer becomes more impatient with Mcfist and Viceroy, Viceroy muttered to himself as he heads towards his office. He is exhausted from a sleepless night, Why does he even bother? All Mcfist did was scream at him when things went horribly wrong, even though this was partially his fault. Though, the job came with a good salary and with that money he was able to buy a nice house.

Though the hours are incredibly long, especially when things don't always go right, He would have to stay behind in Mcfist Industries while his boss went home with his family. Viceroy entered the lab and got out his tools, he begins to work on the blue prints.

Once he was finished, he took a glimpse at his work, he growled and scrapped it almost immediately.

"I did this already. After all these years, I'm finally running out of ideas." Viceroy said to himself, "I don't have much time."

His new project is due in a couple of hours, but he couldn't think of anything, He tried to ponder many of his ideas, but most of his ideas he had already done.

Robotic Gorilla?

Done.

He crossed that off his pad.

Robotic Lizard?

Done.

He crossed that off too.

He tapped the pen against the touch screen.

_What else is there? _Viceroy thought to himself.

The door opened, Viceroy turned around and saw Mcfist heading towards him. He looked angrier than usual, Viceroy sighed in frustration. He knew for a fact that he is going to hear it from Mcfist again; he looked at his boss with an annoyed look. He already knew what Mcfist is going to ask him.

"Is it done?" He asked.

Viceroy turned away from him and began to work on a new blue print, "No."

"What do you mean no?! I told you to have it done!"

"No as in I'm not done yet and it will take me awhile to actually think of something, besides you gave me a few hours deadline." Viceroy pointed out.

Mcfist turned red in the face, "Just have it done!" and with that he stormed out the lab, he couldn't believe that his top scientist didn't come up with an invention yet that would destroy the Ninja for good, what was he even paying Viceroy for?

After a few hours, Viceroy didn't come up with anything new. He is going to hear it from Mcfist, He wasn't in the mood to go yelled at yet again. But, he couldn't think of anything. Why was this? He was always able to come up with new ideas.

The door opened, Viceroy turned around and saw Mcfist heading towards him. He looked angrier than usual, Viceroy sighed in frustration. He knew for a fact that he is going to hear it from Mcfist again; he looked at his boss with an annoyed look. He already knew what Mcfist is going to ask him.

"Is it done?" He asked.

Viceroy turned away from him and began to work on a new blue print, "No."

"What do you mean no?! I told you to have it done!"

"No as in I'm not done yet and it will take me awhile to actually think of something, besides you gave me a few hours deadline." Viceroy pointed out.

Mcfist turned red in the face, "Just have it done!" and with that he stormed out the lab, he couldn't believe that his top scientist didn't come up with an invention yet that would destroy the Ninja for good, what was he even paying Viceroy for?

After a few hours, Viceroy didn't come up with anything new. He is going to hear it from Mcfist, He wasn't in the mood to go yelled at yet again. But, he couldn't think of anything. Why was this? He was always able to come up with new ideas.

The door opened again.

_Here it comes._

Mcfist entered the lab; he had an impatient glare on his face as he approached Viceroy.

Viceroy took a deep breath; he turned around to face his boss again. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Did you finish?"

"No." Viceroy said, "I got nothing."

"What?!"

"I got nothing, I ran out of ideas."

"VICEROY! We need to destroy the Ninja and here you are slacking off!" Mcfist shouted.

"I wasn't slacking off! I just ran out of ideas!"

Viceroy sighs, "Sir, if you would just give me more time-"

"I gave you time!"

"Then I need more time! It's just me you know!" Viceroy said trying to keep calm, "Why don't you make yourself useful for once and actually make something!"

"I have an empire to run! You know how busy I am!" Mcfist raised his voice louder clearly becoming more impatient with his co-worker.

Saliva hit Viceroy's lens, he digs into his pocket and got out a tissues, he took off his glasses and wipes the saliva off the lens. Once it was cleaned, he put on his glasses again and adjusted them.

"Busy?" Viceroy scoffed at this, "Busy screaming at everybody is more like it."

Viceroy got up and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

Viceroy looked back at his boss, "Taking a much needed vacation."

And with that he left the lab and Mcfist Industries, he is proud of himself. He smirked to himself, How long will it be before Mcfist will be begging at his doorstep? He will give his boss approximately Twenty Four hours. Without Viceroy, Mcfist will surely crumble.

* * *

For the past day it has been quiet, no monster attacks, no disturbances, nonNothing. Instead of a celebration, Randy Cunningham is at edge. He became more agitated as the day went on without incident, what were Mcfist and Viceroy planning? Something bad if they hadn't sent their robots to attack the Ninja today, a tap on his shoulder is enough for him to grab the person's arm and twist it painfully.

"Cunningham! What the juice?"

Randy eyes widened, "Sorry bro, didn't mean it."

The both of them looked at each other awkwardly before Randy releases Howards arm.

"What was that for?" Howard asked as he rubs his arm, "What is wrong with you? You could have broken my arm!"

"Sorry, I'm a little paranoid." Randy rubs the back of his head.

"A little?"

"Okay," Randy sighed, "Really paranoid."

"Why?"

"Well," Randy said, "Have you noticed that nothing is happening today? No robots? No stanked monsters? It's not even Wednesday!"

"You should be relaxing instead of freaking out."

"Sorry," Randy apologized, "Is your arm okay?"

Howard nodded, "Yeah, A little sore but otherwise fine. We should get to class."

"Yeah lets get out of here!"


End file.
